The Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When a twister takes the Dragon Temple away to another world, Spyro and Cynder must find the wizard of Dragon Oz to go home. But they must protect the Ruby Choker from the Wicked Wizard of the West, Malefor. Will the two dragons and their new friends get their wishes granted? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Cyclone

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style).**

**Spyro: What inspired you to do this story?**

**Me: Well, after seeing many crossovers of your franchise and many fairy tales, I thought "why not a crossover of a well known 1930's movie?" And here it is.**

**Cynder: It's a great idea, Em. I hear the movie was the first movie to be in color.**

**Me: I heard, too. I read about it and my high school friend, John Clapper, told me that. Here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Cynder as Dorothy Gale

Spyro as Toto (Seen as a partner to Cynder)

Mew as Glinda the Good Witch of the North

Malefor as the Wicked Witch of the West

Mewtwo as the Wizard of Oz

Flame as the Scarecrow

Elder Tomas as the Tin Man

Hunter as the Cowardly Lion

Cynder and Spyro were heading to the Dragon Temple, trying to get away from a female Atlawa because Cynder tried to grab her favorite and expensive necklace.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken, thanks, Cynder," Spyro said.

"Now let's go, before that woman catches us," Cynder said. The four guardians were looking at the pool of visions when a female llama burst through the door.

"Guardians, that dark dragon you're training is a disgrace!" the woman yelled.

"Now, now, Alex, I'm sure Cynder meant no harm," Ignitus said.

"No harm? She broke my favorite necklace!" Alex yelled. "Give her a good scolding next time you see her!" Then Alex ran off in anger. Then Cynder and Spyro walked in and Ignitus calmly told Cynder to be careful next time she sees a necklace. Cynder understood and went to her and Spyro's room. Cynder looked out the window in wonder.

"Oh, Spyro, I long for something new, something different than this place," Cynder said.

"I do, too, Cynder," Spyro said. "But where can this new place be?" After having so much thought for an hour, Volteer heard strong wind gusts and saw something in the distance, spinning. Terrador saw it, too, and went around the temple saying "IT'S A TWISTER!" Cynder and Spyro heard this and ran to the basement but along the way, one of the training dummies broke off it's stand and it hit the back of Cynder's head, knocking her unconscious. When she woke up, she felt the floor wobbling. When she looked out the window, she saw that the temple was floating. They were inside the cyclone! So the two dragons took cover until the cyclone stopped, making the temple crash. Once the temple crashed, Spyro and Cynder let go of each other and went to look outside and were both in for a surprise.

**Spyro: Nice cast there, Em. What inspired you to add Mew and Mewtwo from the Pokemon franchise to appear?**

**Me: After seeing the Sleeping Beauty and Spyro the Dragon crossover, Sleeping Dragoness. Mewtwo was the villain of that movie, Maleficent.**

**Cynder: Cool. And it's a good idea for Mewtwo to be a good guy since he was a neutral character to the Pokemon franchise.**

**Me: Especially in my favorite Pokemon movie, Mewtwo Returns. I hear it's on YouTube, but I don't know if it's still on there. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Skylands

Spyro and Cynder were amazed to see where they were. It was a beautiful place with floating islands in the sky. The two dragons walked around, wondering if anyone was around.

"Spyro, I don't think we're in Warfang anymore," Cynder said.

"Could we be in heaven?" Spyro asked. Then Spyro and Cynder spotted a pale pink bubble up ahead and when it got on the ground, a feline-like creature came out. She was beautiful, she had a long pink dress and a magic wand and a long tail. The two dragons looked at her in awe.

"Whoa. Now I really know we're not in Warfang," Cynder said.

"Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?" the feline creature asked.

"A witch? Actually, I'm not a witch at all, I'm a dragon," Cynder said.

"Well, you seem like it, you landed on the Wicked Wizard of the East," the feline said. Then she pointed at a pair of dragon feet sticking out of the temple. Next to the feet was a chocker made of rubies. Spyro and Cynder both felt bad, they killed someone. That was never in their training. Then Cynder remembered what the feline girl mentioned. The creature they killed was a wizard.

"That's why I asked you whether you were good or bad," the feline said.

"But I already told you, I'm not a witch, I'm a dragon," Cynder said. "Spyro and I come from a place called Warfang. Witches are ugly." Suddenly giggling was heard. Spyro and Cynder looked around in curiosity, wondering where the giggling came from. The feline said the laughs came from the Skylanders, and they are laughing because the feline standing before the two dragons was a witch. Her name was Mew, the Good Witch of the North.

"I'm sorry, I always thought wizards and witches were evil and ugly, but I never knew one who was good and beautiful," Cynder said.

"Not all the witches here are bad, my sister, the Witch of the South, is also good," Mew said. "The only bac witches are in the east and in the west. Now that you know my name, what are your names?"

"My name is Cynder, and this is my friend, Spyro," Cynder said.

"Hello, it's nice meet you, Mew," Spyro said. "But where are we?"

"You are in the Skylands, home of the Skylanders," Mew said. "And now that Wicked Wizard of the West is out of the picture, the Skylands is safe now. And it's thanks to you two." The Skylanders were so happy they danced around until a black puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Then when the smoke cleared, a dark purple dragon in a wizard's suit appeared.

"I thought you said he was dead," Cynder said to Mew.

"That's his brother, the Wicked Wizard of the West," Mew said.

"Who killed my brother? Was it you?" the wizard asked, looking at Cynder.

"No, it was an accident. I'm so sorry," Cynder said in a panicked tone while Spyro covered for her.

"Are you forgetting the ruby chocker?" Mew asked. Then the wizard looked at the dead body of the wizard under the temple. Suddenly, the chocker disappeared. Then Cynder looked at her neck and saw that the chocker was on it. Spyro was amazed to see it there. The wizard told Cynder to give him the chocker, or she will face a horrible fate. But Mew said that now that the chocker was on Cynder's neck, the wizard can't touch it. Then the wizard gave a warning to Cynder that he will get her and Spyro and then disappeared in smoke again. Cynder was still scared about what just happened.

"Remember not to let go of the chocker, Cynder, it will protect you and Spyro," Mew said.

"We can't stay here, Mew, we have to get home to Warfang," Cynder said.

"Do you know a way to get us there?" Spyro asked.

"If you want to get home, then you should ask the Wizard of Skylands," Mew said. "He will grant any wish you desire. Just follow the green brick road and you will be OK." Then Mew disappeared back into a pale pink bubble and flew away. The Skylanders waved good bye to Mew. So the two dragons followed Mew's instructions as the Skylanders waved good bye to them.

**Me: By the way, the Skylanders appearing is for you Skylanders fans out there. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flame, Tomas and Hunter

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style).**

**Spyro: Are you OK, Em? You seem so down.**

**Me: Oh, my grandma died of some kind of infection last night.**

**Cynder: Oh no, that's terrible. Are you OK?**

**Me: I'm fine, but I'm in grief. And it's not just because I can't spend Christmas with my grandpa. I sure hope we'll get gifts from him this year. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

Spyro and Cynder kept following the green brick road but got lost in a corn field. The road had three paths which left the two dragons confused of which way to go.

"Now where do we go?" Cynder asked.

"Why not go south," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Spyro asked.

"Or maybe go east," the voice said. The voice came from a scarecrow dragon. He had red scales and a yellow underbelly and spikes on his head and back. He was stuffed with nothing but straw.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"My name is Flame, and I'm a scarecrow dragon, as you can see," the scarecrow said. "Who are you? And where are you heading?"

"My name is Cynder," Cynder said.

"And I'm Spyro. We are heading off to find the find the Wizard of Skylands," Spyro said. "He's going to take us home to Warfang."

"If I join you, do you think the wizard might give me a brain?" Flame asked.

"I believe so. Here, we'll get you down from the pole," Cynder said. So she and Spyro unhooked Flame from the pole. He told Spyro and Cynder to be careful because Flame fears fire because it will burn his stuffing completely. So the trio went to find the wizard's palace. But unbeknownst to them, Malefor was watching the trio and put a spell on the trees to make them stop the trio. Just as Cynder was about to pick an apple, the tree hit her hand, taking her by surprise. The other trees came to life, which made the trio run off. Until they bumped into a tin dragon who was eight inches taller than Spyro and Cynder. He wasn't moving.

"He must need oil," Cynder said.

"Here's a can of oil right here," Spyro said, picking up the can. So Cynder poured the oil into the tin dragon. Then he finally began to move and speak like a real dragon.

"Thank you for saving me, I have been stuck here for a whole year," the dragon said. "My name is Tomas. Where are you three going? And what are your names?"

"I'm Cynder. And this is my friend, Spyro, and this is Flame," Cynder said. "We off to see the Wizard of Skylands. He's going to send Spyro and I home to Warfang."

"And he's going to give me a brain," Flame said.

"Well, do you think the wizard will give me a heart?" Tomas asked.

"I don't see why not," Spyro said. So the three dragons continued on to their journey to see the wizard. Then the four friends came across a scary forest. It was dark and full of bad creatures. Suddenly, a yellow cheetah came out of nowhere and pinned Spyro down. Cynder was so mad she slapped the cheetah.

"Shame you! Why did you do that to my friend?" Cynder yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to scare you," the cheetah said and began to cry. "But all I did was make you mad."

"What do you mean 'scare us'?" Spyro asked, confused.

"I'm a coward, everyone thinks I don't have the courage to harm a fly," the cheetah said.

"Why don't you come with us, we're off to see the wizard of Skylands," Cynder said. "He's going to take Spyro and I home to Warfang."

"And he'll give me a brain," Flame said.

"And he'll give me a heart," Tomas said. "Maybe he'll give you courage."

"Oh, thank you. My name is Hunter," the cheetah said, starting to calm down. So he joined the four friends, but there was more traps to come from Malefor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Poppy Fields

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to the Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style). I did a really silly joke the other day. When I came home from helping my brother from move into his new apartment, I saw the disc to Luigi's Mansion on my TV stand. And when I did I thought in my head "I hope the scratches don't spell 'good night' like in the CreepyPasta of the game.**

**Spyro: That's funny, Em. What happened in the CreepyPasta?**

**Me: Well, someone named Austin found a copy of Luigi's Mansion but the scratches looked like it was spelling "good night", like it says when Luigi dies in the game. And each time Austin died in the game, the game itself said "good night". First in a whispered tone, then a deeper and clearer tone and last in a scream. In the end, Austin died of a heart attack.**

**Cynder: How did the heart attack happen?**

**Me: Police say it was probably because Austin saw horrifying pictures and loud noises. Then Austin's body was cremated, and as he burned in the fire, it almost sounded like he said "good night". So here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.**

The five friends got out of the forest and saw the Amethyst City up ahead, just across a poppy field. But unbeknownst to them, the poppies were poisonous by Malefor, which could put anyone under a sleeping spell. Then the five friends ran as fast as they could across the field but suddenly, Cynder, Spyro and Hunter became very sleepy. Only Flame and Tomas were left to not be under the spell. So Flame and Tomas called for help, and Mew did a snow spell to douse the poppies from the spell. Then Cynder, Spyro and Hunter finally woke up from the spell.

Cynder! Spyro! Hunter! You're waking up," Flame said.

"What happened?" Cynder asked, dazed.

"You were put under a sleeping spell," Tomas said. "Come on, the Amethyst City is just up ahead." So the five friends ran to the city as fast as they could until they finally made it to a door. The team tried to convince the door man to let them in but he refused and put a sign on the door. It said "please knock". So Cynder used the door handle to knock on the door.

"What do you want?" the door man yelled.

"We want to see the wizard, please," Cynder said.

"Why would I let you go in?" the door man yelled.

"She has the ruby chocker," Flame said.

"Well, push my buttons, she does. Then you may come in," the door man said, cheerfully this time. So he opened the door and let the five friends though. A coachman with his carriage came and offered a tour around the city. The team accepted the ride and got on the carriage. While on the tour, the team got some spa treatments. Cynder and Spyro got their scales polished, Flame got some extra stuffing, Tomas got a little polish on his metal scales and Hunter got a nice massage. Finally, the coachman took the team to the wizard's chamber. The coachman told the team to wait while he asks the wizard's permission for the five friends to enter.

"This is so exciting, I finally get a brain," Flame said.

"And I'll finally get a heart," Tomas said.

"And I'll finally feel accepted by my tribe," Hunter said.

"And Spyro and I should be home by supper," Cynder said. But the celebration was short lived when the coachman came in with bad news. He said the wizard is busy and won't accept visitors. Then poor Cynder began to cry. She said she really wanted to go home because the guardians might be worried about her and Spyro. The coachman heard everything and began to cry, too, because he was touched by Cynder's caring personality. So he let the five friends through. So the team went into the chamber until they heard a voice coming from the the door up ahead. The five went into the door too see a floating head in puffs of smoke.

"I am Mewtwo, the great and powerful," the head said. "What are your demands?"

"My friend and I want to go home to Warfang, our friends and family are there," Cynder said.

"I want a brain," Flame said.

"I want a heart," Tomas said.

"And...I...um..." Hunter said in a nervous tone. "I want to be brave."

"If you want your wishes to come true, you must bring me Malefor's scepter," Mewtwo said.

"Malefor's scepter? That sounds hard," Spyro said.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR WISHES TO COME TRUE OR NOT!" Mewtwo yelled. Hunter was so scared, he jumped through a window but survived the fall as it's not too high.

**Me: Oh, I hope the team gets Malefor's scepter. And I'm getting the ideas from the 1938 movie, not the book or animated movie.**

**Spyro: Yes, both of those had really good ideas, but since the 1938 movie should have much more honor due to the fact that it stared Judy Garland, a very well known actress.**

**Cynder: Do you have the same thought, Em?**

**Me: Yes, I do. Plus because the movie was the first movie to ever appear in color. But I still love how my pen pal, Carrisa did her version of the Wizard of Oz (Sonic Style). She did it based off the book don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth part to the Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style).**

**Spyro: I see you finally got your new computer. It looks great.**

**Cynder: Yeah, made by HQ. A much more trustworthy computer company than Toshiba.**

**Me: I agree. My mom even got a motor fan for the computer so it won't overheat. So here's the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Cynder, Spyro and their new friends reached the woods where the Wicked Wizard of the West's castle resided. Unbeknownst to them, the team was being watched by the wizard's minions so they can capture Cynder and let the wizard take her chocker. The team spotted a sign. It said.  
>"I wouldn't come here if I were you"<br>"This place is scary," Hunter said.  
>"We have to go through these woods to get the wizard's scepter and get our wishes granted," Cynder said.<br>"What was that?" Tomas replied, hearing rustling. Then a bunch of goblins appeared out of nowhere and ripped Flame's stuffing and took Spyro and Cynder away.  
>"Guys! Help me!" Flame yelled.<br>"Are you OK?" Tomas asked.  
>"I'm fine, but we have to save Spyro and Cynder before the wizard does something bad to them," Flame said. So Tomas and Hunter put Flame's body back together. Meanwhile, at the wizard's castle, the wizard told Cynder to surrender her chocker before he hurts Spyro. When Cynder finally surrendered, the wizard tried to grab the chocker but it hit him as protection from being stolen. But as Malefor had his back turned, Spyro got away as Cynder told him to find Flame, Tomas and Hunter. But Malefor said the team has an hour before his magical hour glass blows up and kills Cynder. Cynder was scared as Malefor ran out the door and locked it so Cynder won't get away. Suddenly the wizard's crystal ball showed an image of Ignitus, looking worried.<br>"Spyro! Cynder! Where are you? We're worried about you," Ignitus said.  
>"Ignitus! I'm at the wizard's castle! Please help me!" Cynder cried. "Ignitus! Don't go! Please help!"<br>"Oh, Ignitus! Help me! Oh, boo hoo hoo hoo!" Malefor said in the crystal ball. "No one will come and help you, cry baby dragon!" Cynder kept crying, hoping that she will get help and come home. With Flame, Tomas and Hunter, they were outside the castle, hiding from the guards. Then they spotted Spyro in the distance.  
>"Guys! You have to save Cynder! She's trapped in a dungeon!" Spyro said. "We have to save her before the hour glass blows up."<br>"Don't worry, I have a plan," Flame said. "We beat some guards and steal their clothes and we'll pose as guards and get to the tower. Then we'll try to defeat the wizard and get his scepter."  
>"Good idea, Flame. Let's go," Tomas said. So the team went to the castle and beat some guards and got their clothes and wandered around the castle and finally found Cynder's room. Tomas knocked on the door to get Cynder's attention.<br>"Cynder! It's us! We're here to help!" Tomas said.  
>"Oh, thank goodness! Please hurry! The hour glass sand is almost empty," Cynder said. So Tomas used his ax to break the door and after a few hits, the door was broken enough to get Cynder out. So the team got out of the room to find Malefor. But he came out of nowhere and told the team that they won't be able to defeat him as he is completely immortal. Then he dropped the hour glass, which made it blow up. The team tried to get away, but the wizard caught the team red handed. Then the wizard grabbed a lantern and put it close to Flame, setting his stuffing on fire. Cynder tried to help him with water but not only did it douse the fire on Flame, it also hit Malefor.<br>"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I'M MELTING! NO!" Malefor screamed.  
>"Whoa! He's dead. You killed him," one of the goblins said.<br>"I didn't mean to kill him, I was mad at him," Cynder said.  
>"No, it's OK, we're finally free from Malefor's clutches," the captain of the goblins said. "How can we ever repay you?"<br>"We want Malefor's scepter so we can give it to Mewtwo," Spyro said.  
>"It's a deal. And we'll be happy to take you there," the captain said.<br>"Oh, thank you so much, sir," Cynder said.  
>"It's our way to return the favor," the captain said.<p>

**Me: Wow, they finally got the scepter. I hope the wizard brings Cynder and Spyro home.**

**Spyro: You're doing really good so far. And capital letters was perfect for when Malefor was screaming.**

**Cynder: Perfect quote, too. Really expresses fear.**

**Me: I agree. It's like the way the Wicked Witch of the West expressed fear as she was melting. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Home at Last

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to the Wizard of Oz (Spyro Style). I'm hoping to get the original Spyro the Dragon video off Amazon soon.**

**Spyro: Wow, the game that started the whole series. What a great idea.**

**Cynder: Yeah, I heard the person who composed the music was former drummer of the rock band, the Police, Stewart Copeland.**

**Me: Right. He also composed the music for the Amanda Show, and had the Wizard Peak music be heard in the opening and closing of the show. Getting this game might take a while since my parents took my allowance privileges away for a month. Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
